068. The Butler, Tidying Up
The Butler, Tidying Up (その執事、清掃, Sono Shitsuji, Seisō) is Chapter 68 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Ciel Phantomhive reflects on the system of Weston College and the matter with Derrick Arden and various other students. He nearly steps on the lawn before remembering that it is prohibited, in exception to prefects of the school. He then heads to the headmaster's office, where the vice headmaster and the prefects are present. There the prefects ask about his well-being and remind him to follow the rules of the school. They express the absoluteness of the headmaster's decisions and of tradition. Since the headmaster is busy, the vice principal, Johann Agares, is there to represent him. Ciel is to pledge his obedience to the school's regulations, and Johann prompts that he signs a book. However, he trips from his chair, resulting in his forehead bleeding. Nonetheless, he keeps his composure intact and allows for Ciel to sign in the book. Afterward, they shake hands in agreement. Ciel asks to meet with the headmaster himself, but they inform him that only the prefects are permitted to hold meetings with him, while regular students cannot. Ciel muses that the headmaster is relative to an absolute monarch. Ciel's life is thereon controlled by a certain schedule. At 6:30 a.m., he is to rise, at 7:00 a.m. is morning tea, at 7:30 a.m. class starts, and at 9:00 a.m. is breakfast. While he eats breakfast with McMillan, the latter informs him that when breakfast is over, it is "Fag Time", a tradition that calls for the lower-years to help out the upper-years. Whether it is cleaning their rooms or ironing their uniforms and preparing hot water bottles at night, it is the duty of the lower-years to complete the tasks. McMillan then reveals that even prefects have Fags, and the Blue House's Fag is Clayton. He also relates a Fag to a brother. Fags of prefects are unique as they can wear the dormitory flower on their chest and cross the lawn if they gain permission. In addition, they can attend the midnight tea party organized by the headmaster with the P4. Consequently, he inquires if McMillan has heard of Derrick Arden. The latter tells him that he belongs in the Red House dormitory. Suddenly, there are furious whispers around them, and McMillan warns him not to get friendly with students of other dormitories, as there are strong rivalries. However, he discloses that Derrick had transferred from Red House to the Purple House under the order of the headmaster. McMillan tells him not to meddle in other dormitories' matters, especially not the Violet Wolf's. But before he can say more, McMillan departs with his upper-year due to Fag Time. Clayton appears behind Ciel and says that he has been assigned to an upper-year and his duty is to clean the dining hall. Ciel then commands Sebastian to come. He informs him of what he has found out and sets out to check the Violet Wolf dormitory, while Sebastian is to remain and clean the dining hall. At the Purple House, Ciel is abruptly surrounded by ominous students in hoods who distinguish him as a student of the Blue House and subsequently label him as an outsider. Another student arrives to taunt Ciel into leaving, which instigates the riot during which the rest of them toss rocks at Ciel. Violet comes out in time to see Ciel running away. At the Blue House, Ciel contemplates the hostility between dorms and decides that the only way to gain information is to get himself in favor with the prefects. Clayton then approaches him vigorously and grants him some praise, as the dining hall is completely unblemished. Professor Michaelis, the dormitory warden, also thanks Ciel for the hard work while Ciel thinks to himself that Sebastian was excessive with the cleaning. Soon after, Ciel acknowledges that Clayton is the Blue House's Fag. In order to get closer with the prefects, he decides that he must use him. Ciel then addresses Clayton with positivism, assuring that he can rely on him for any other chore. Characters in Order of Appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Derrick Arden *Herman Greenhill *Edgar Redmond *Lawrence Bluewer *Gregory Violet *Johann Agares *Sebastian Michaelis *McMillan *Clayton *Cheslock Navigation es:Capítulo 68 pl:068. Ten kamerdyner sprząta! it:Capitolo 68 Category:Chapters Category:Public School Arc